Dominação Mundial
by KaoriH
Summary: Eles não precisavam do mundo dos outros... descobriram que tinham o próprio. .:: Presente para Srta. Abracadabra ::.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence e nunca vai pertencer, já me acostumei com a idéia.

Nota¹ : UA. Sem ninjas bêibe.

Nota² : Presente todo especial para a maravilhosa, poderosa, apertável e mordível **Srta. Abracadabra**.

* * *

-

-

**Tenten's POV**

-

**E**le nunca foi o mais bonito da sala. Nunca era o que sempre ganhava tudo sem o menor esforço, e nunca foi o cara por quem as garotas se estapeavam para ficar perto. Esse cara era sempre o Neji. Era sempre o Neji que tinha as melhores notas, as melhores garotas por perto ( não que eu concordasse com o termo _melhores_ ) e a maior atenção... para o Lee sobrava, bem para o Lee sobrava falar comigo.

- Sabe Tenten-chan. - Mais um dia de aula em que nós não tinhamos nada pra fazer. Naquele intervalo chato, talvez o Lee tivesse desistido de correr atrás da Sakura e resolveu finalmente se sentar comigo. - Eu acho que... que não vale a pena.

- Como assim? _O que_ não vale a pena? - Minha primeira reação foi a surpresa, eu nunca havia visto o Lee dizer que qualquer coisa não 'valesse a pena' era sempre _"O Fogo da Juventude"_ pra cá o _"Brilho da Verdade"_ pra lá... as palavras derrotistas não caiam bem no meu Lee. _Meu_? Quem me dera...- De que diabos você está falando?

- Eu estou apaixonado. - E ele suspirou, suspirou bonitinho como os típicamente apaixonados fazem e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, deixando a cabeça pesar por um momento. Eu iria partir a cara da Sakura no meio quando encontrasse aquela lambisgóia do cabelo rosa-falso.

- E qual é o problema nisso? Se apaixonar é ótimo Lee! - Eu tentava parecer otimista, mesmo sabendo que ele era apaixonado por outra garota. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Me deprimir ou gritar que era por mim que ele deveria se apaixonar, só porque eu finalmente havia me tocado de que ele era o tipo certo de cara certo? Não era justo com o Lee, e nem comigo... nunca quis migalhas da atenção alheia. - Vamos Lee... não fique assim...

- Mas Tenten-chan, você... você **não entende**. - Nunca vi os olhos dele daquela forma, ele apenas não tinha mais nenhuma chama, nenhum brilho, eu preferiria morrer à ter que ver ele desse jeito. - Você nunca entenderia...

- Se você me dissesse, eu até poderia tentar. - Não era a hora para ser mimada, mas...eu também tinha sido atingida por aquela notícia, não? - Porque?

Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou, as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar baixo enquanto passava pelos outros alunos que lotavam o refeitório. Não parecia o Lee. Não **era** o Lee. Pelo menos não o meu.

- Oe Tenten.

Virei o corpo e quase dei de cara - literalmente - com Hyuuga Neji, enquanto eu me assustava por vê-lo por perto, e não com uma das milhares de fãs, ele continuava com o mesmo semblante sério e inalterado olhando pra mim como quem olha uma parede recém pintada. Eu sou péssima em comparações.

- Ohayo Neji. - Eu sempre fui bem educada, sabe? - O que você quer?

Bem... talvez nem sempre.

**Lee's POV**

-

**E**ra sempre assim. Vê-la sem poder dizer nada, ficar perto dela sem poder tocá-la, ser o melhor amigo dela e desistir de qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse ser para mim. Eu mal dei as costas e como ela estava? Aos risos com Hyuuga. É ridículo pensar desse modo... mas, eu não quero ter que ficar perto dela se não puder ser do meu jeito, amizade pode levar ao ódio, eu não quero ter que odiar a Tenten.

Passei o dia todo tentando escapar dela, sentei-me afastado dela na sala, matei a aula do Gai-sensei - e sei que ele deve ter ficado preocupado comigo por isso - e estou praticamente correndo para sair daqui antes que ela possa me identificar no meio da baderna que se forma na saída dos alunos. Eu tinha vontade de chorar... mas não acho que seja muito apropriado. Eu sou mais um idiota que prefere correr e se esconder.

- LEE! LEE! ROCK LEE!

É ela quem está berrando, eu reconheceria a voz da Tenten até mesmo no meio de uma manada em debandada. Se bem que a nossa condição no momento é praticamente essa, odeio a saída da escola.

- ESTOU ATRASADO TENTEN, DEPOIS NÓS NOS FALAMOS!

É mentira, eu não tenho nada para fazer a tarde toda, mas para fugir dela não me custa muito mentir mais uma vez.

- MENTIROSO! VOCÊ VAI FICAR VAGABUNDEANDO A TARDE TODA!

Nós estamos realmente berrando nas escadas? Na frente do resto do colégio? As meninas que passam dando risinhos e apontando discretamente me confirmam que sim. Não quero mais _publicidade_ para isso.

- NÃO ME IGNORE LEE!

_"É exatamente o que eu estou tentando fazer Tenten-chan"_ eu apenas respondo na minha mente, apertando a alça da mochila e empurrando mais gente do que o normal para ver se eu consigo sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Não me ignore, Lee. - A voz dela é chorosa, e eu não sei como ela chegou perto de mim tão rápido. As mãos pequeninas seguram o meu braço com força me impedindo de ir adiante ou de voltar. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é encarar as orbes de chocolate dela e rezar para não vê-la chorar. - Porque você está fugindo de mim, Lee? Porque está fugindo **de mim**?

O que eu posso responder? Que a considero irritante? Não, eu não sou o Uchiha e ela não é a Sakura ela provavelmente me lascaria um tapa, porque tem amor próprio. Que ela é uma fracassada? Pelo amor de Deus, eu não sou o Hyuuga.

- Eu só... quero ir pra casa de uma vez Tenten.

- Não.Minta.Para.Mim. - As pausas entre as palavras deixavam bem claro o quão furiosa ela havia ficado. Eu realmente estava mentindo e nem ao menos sabia disfarçar. - Escuta Lee, eu tinha um amigo que um diadisse que nós iríamos dominar o mundo... quando você encontrá-lo, diga pra ele me procurar.

Ela se lembrava... se lembrava daquela bobagem?

-

_- Lee-kun... - Nós tínhamos seis anos. Tenten já usava os cabelos presos naqueles coques de sempre, e era uma menininha adorável que fazia com que qualquer um sorrisse quando ela estava feliz. - Lee-kun, eu trouxe um presente pra você!_

_- Ohh... e porque? - Eu mudei muito desde que tinha seis anos, sabe? Mas Tenten sempre dizia que meus olhos ainda eram os mesmos _

_- Porque você é o meu melhoooor amigo, do mundo inteiro e okaa-san disse que quando nos amamos alguém nós podemos dar presentes! - Ela estava ainda mais radiante naquele dia, e eu também, ela me contagiava._

_- Okaa-san disse que quando nós amamos alguém nós nos casamos com essa pessoa. - Não fui nem eu nem Tenten quem disse isso, foi a menina dos cabelos cor-de-rosa que havia acabado de chegar no parquinho onde nós estávamos. - Yo, meu nome é Haruno Sakura._

_Sakura também era bonitinha e tinha olhos grandes e verdes, mas no momento minha atenção era para o presente que eu havia ganho de Tenten. Era um porta-retratos com uma foto nossa, provavelmente ela havia o feito, era habilidosa com trabalhos manuais. Sakura e Tenten conversavam sobre suas mães, me lembrando que eu não cheguei a conhecer a minha, mas... bem, não era importante no momento, me aproximei delas e segurei a mão de Tenten fazendo as duas olhares para mim._

_- O que foi Lee-kun? - Tenten perguntou, mas nãos e soltou da minha mão._

_- Então quando nós formos grandes, nós vamos nos casar. Eu também te amo Tenten-chan._

_- Acho que... eu prefiro dominar o mundo!_

_- Então vamos dominar o mundo!_

_- Mas... e o casamento? - Sakura perguntou inocentemente balançando os bracinhos._

_- Nós casamos depois. - Tenten sempre tinha uma resposta pra tudo. Desde aquele dia eu me acustumei a ouví-la falar e sempre estar certa._

_-_

Ela ainda se lembrava... se um dia que eu nunca esqueci. Eu tinha que ir atrás dela.

- Tenten... TENTEN-CHAN!

Nós já estavamos na rua da casa dela quando eu finalmente consegui a alcançar, graças a Deus nós não morávamos muito longe um do outro, e ela parou de caminhar e se virou com a expressão fechada me encarando.

- Ten...ten...chan. - Eu definitivamente precisava de mais exercício físico. Iria dar oitenta voltas na quadra de futebol na primeira oportunidade. - Vamos... dominar o mundo?

Ela finalmente desfez aquela carranca zangada e mordeu o lábio inferior, eu sabia que bem no fundo ela ainda queria me socar, mas ela era boa demais para não perdoar alguém.

- Não sei.

- Porque?

- Porque... você mudou e é tudo culpa da Sakura! - Culpa da Sakura? Do que ela estava falando? Os olhos castanhos começavam a marejar mais uma vez e eu começava a me sentir um lixo novamente. - Se ela não te desprezasse você não iria ficar assim! Ela não sabe a sorte que tem de você ser apaixonado por ela...

- Não seja ridícula!

- Oi?

- Eu não sou apaixonado pela Sakura, Tenten!

- Não é?

- Não!

Ela pareceu confusa, e ainda mais confusa quando eu segurei-lhe os braços puxando-a mais perto de mim.

- Eu _fui_ apaixonado pela Sakura... mas eu só _amei_ uma garota.

- Quem?

- Você tem algum parentesco com o Naruto?

- Por que eu te... - Então ela arregalou os olhos e o queixo caiu do lugar por alguns segundos, enquanto ela parecia fitar o nada. Quando ela voltou a olhar para mim o rosto estava corado e os olhos completamente surpresos. - O que você quer dizer...

- Eu não quero _dizer _nada.

E não foi um beijo mágico e eu não ouvi os sinos batendo ou os fogos de artifício estourando. Foi um beijo desajeitado e curto, um beijo que fazia com que toda a pressa fosse sanada em alguns segundos para que finalmente eu pudesse apreciar os lábios dela. Foi um beijo digno da única garota quem eu sempre amei, um beijo que eu não explicaria com músicas ou poemas... pois nem os poetas jamais provaram dos lábios da **minha** Tenten.

-

-

- Um dia você me prometeu o mundo e eu achei que aquilo fosse impossível de acontecer - Eles estavam diante ao altar, Neji e Hinata de um lado era os padrinhos da noiva, Sakura e Naruto os do noivo. - Eu estava errada Lee, eu nunca precisei do mundo dos outros, porque eu tinha você... e você sempre foi e sempre será meu mundo.

E eles continuaram juntos em uma vida de aprendizagem. Aprenderam que ninguém era perfeito e que o cabelo dela precisava dormir preso, aprenderam que Lee não sabia cozinhar Perus no Natal e que ele tinha alergia a gatos, aprenderam que nenhum dos dois deveria tentar montar uma árvore de Natal e que uma barata poderia ser altamente perigosa, aprenderam juntos que _'Conquistar o mundo'_ é mais fácil quando não se está sozinho. Não presisaram apenas aprender a amar, isso eles sempre souberam.

-

-

* * *

**N/a :** Uia n.n' Escrita em... menos de uma hora? Agora sim a dedicatória do presente : 

Está fic tem um dos casaisque eu nunca pensei em escrever, sabe, falar do Lee é meio complicado? Mas com um único pedido ela me fez escrever desesperadamente. Porque é ela quem tem paciência com os meus erros terríveis de gramática, é ela quem me aguenta enxendo o saco no MSN perguntando se ela terminou de ler, é ela quem gosta das fics tristes e quase me bateu virtualmente quando eu matei o Naruto u.u **Minha** beta, e minha xuxuzinha que gosta de '-apertar-' e '-morder-' tanto quanto eu. Obrigada por sempre estar disposta a me ajudar, e eu espero que você conte com qualquer coisa que precisar de mim. Tomara que você goste da fic e que ela fic tão boa quanto você merece. Um milhão de apertadas **Srta. Abracadabra** s2.s2


End file.
